Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon
Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon is a fan fiction created (mostly) by KidVegeta. Serving primarily as a sequel to Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten, Heart of the Dragon continues the stories of Ledas, The Benefactor, Cuber, and a host of other original characters set in the Dragon Ball universe. This story begins just before the timeline of , continuing on past the end of . The first half of Heart of the Dragon mostly deals with Ledas' formation of the intergalactic bounty hunting squad, the Starchasers, the various adventures they go on deep into space, and the many friends, foes, and acquaintances they meet on their journey. The last few sagas take place after the end of Dragon Ball Z, primarily focusing on the adventures of Ledas' children, Chari and Olivien. Author's Note Heart of the Dragon is primarily a sequel to my first major story on this site, Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. But that's not to say there aren't other stories of mine that HOTD also serves as a sequel to. In fact, I've written dozens of stories of varying length dealing with the characters set to appear in this story. Not all of those have to be read to understand Heart of the Dragon. Many provide context, build-up, foreshadowing, and character introductions, but are not strictly relevant to Heart of the Dragon. Some stories are, however, necessary to read before Heart of the Dragon, in my opinion, in order to understand the story. Thus, I will break up the below list of recommended reading into the two subsections, "necessary" and "supplemental" readings: Required Reading Material *Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten - A story about the life of a young Saiyan boy named Ledas as he tries to escape the nefarious Planet Trade Organization and reunite with his childhood friend, Prince Vegeta. *Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance - A story that takes place after Dragon Ball Z where Ledas and Cuber face off against the hybrid monster, Yuki. *Ice Age Coming - A story about what happened to The Benfefactor following the events of Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. *A Quest for Booty - A story about Beelzebub's journey to Earth to find the seven Dragon Balls and wish his father back to life. *Extragalactic Containment Protocol - Vizzer's origin story. *To be written origin story for Naemi. *To Kill a God-Emperor - Linessi's origin story. *Destroyer of Universes - Okinaro's origin story. *The One with Several No Good Rotten Space Vermin - A story about Ledas. *The Great Sushi-Eating Contest - A story about a sushi-eating contest between Ledas and Tarble. Important Pages *Character List *Universal Tier List *Alien Species *List of Planets Series overview Trivia *Various users have allowed their characters to be used in this story. TUNBOI allowed me to use various characters of his, including Master Jabo, Master Caktir, Master Xutol, and Xiros. Hyper Zergling has also allowed all of his characters to be present in this story, though he will be writing for them. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Canon Respecting Category:Stories Featuring Ledas Category:Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon